dbz another world
by electiking11
Summary: gotenks mysteriously find a portal and goes through and when gone through they encounter a boy they have never seen a figures out he's a ninja and he is not the one opening the portal it is someone else
1. Chapter 1

Dbz another world

Goten what you think you are getting for Christmas trunks said. What are you getting trunks goten said. I asked you first trunks said. But I want you to answer first Goten said. Ok, I might get a PS 360 trunks said. Oh me too Goten said, Mom said if I be a good boy Santa's going to give me lot of gifts, I don't know why she was putting 800$ on her card though Goten said. That's because Santa's not real trunks said. Yes he is Goten said. Want to bet Trunks said. yea lets ask my dad Goten said. I bet ten bucks trunks said. Ok Goten said. Dad is Santa real. Umm I gotta say no don't tell chichi goku said. Ok daddy Goten said. My ten bucks trunks said. Umm don't got it pssh! the noise Goten made as he flew off. Wait trunks said give me my money trunks said as he flew off after Goten. Goten wait don't go in that portal. Pssh the noise made after goten and trunks flew in the portal. Got you trunks said as he grabbed goten. Let me go goten said. Where are we.

The leaf village, **Konohamaru said, get ready to take a beating. What! Haaaaaa! Whats going on with your hair Konohamaru said. You never seen a super saiyain ha. Big tree cannon boom! Rasengan ha! Boom! Haha kid. Trunks what happened? He went through my big tree cannon with a little ball. We got to fuse he's to strong trunks said. Ok fusion! Ha! Ta da. Time for your beat down gotenks ssj3 said. Haha kid your funny. 10 minutes later….. I will beat you down. huh get up gotenks said. Why didn't you kill me Konohamaru said. Because I want to be friends. Oh Ok Konohamaru said. Do you have somewhere to eat and sleep. Yea we can go to my grandpa's house he wont mind I always bring naruto over. Who's naruto. Nobody just my teacher. Cool! Gotenks said as they diffused. Did he teach you that rasengan move Goten said. **

**Well can we meet him. Sure after his mission is over. Is he a soilder. No he's a ninja like everybody here, what are you konohamaru said. We are hybrid saiyans but are dads are full blooded saiyans and are moms are humans. Where are you guys from. Satan city trunks said. Oh were you two guys opening up that portal. No we seen it and went what was opening it then . i dont know but lets go check it out maybe we can find this person, this mysterious person trunks said. ok goten and konohamaru said. aay! how did you two fuse back there. un un unn! its a saiyan secret and you cant know about it sense your a ninja. come on please i want to do it with my trainer please. no we cant tell you its a real secret we couldnt tell you if you were a saiyan are dads would have to tell or piccolo the namekian goten and trunks said to lets continue konohamaru said.**

**whats that goten said as he seen a glowing vigure with a all black hoodie on. maybe thats the person who opened this portal and started commotion in my town konohamaru said. lets ask him why he opened the portal nicely goten said. no he can be dangerous trunks said. what so dangerous im a super saiyan im cool. hi sir why did you open that portal. ha! the mysterious figure says as he punches goten in the stomache. goten pssh! ha trunks charges at the mysterious guy and so does konohamaru. ha! Boom!Boom!Boom! the noise makes as the four collide. ahh they all say as they get beaten. pssh! the noise makes after the mysterious stranger disappears****.**

**back at capsule corp...**

**aay! vegeta have you seen goten and trunks. no i did not, i thought trunks was with your brat kakorot. no they flew off and i cant find them. vegeta! Goku! you two better find our children chi-chi and bulma said. cling! the noises that come from the shovel and pan chi-chi and bulma uses. ok(goku and vegeta say in pain). where did you last see them kakorot. i told you all i seen was them fly off after asking me if santa is go ask king kai pienw! the noise make as goku uses instant transmission to other world. king kai did you happen to see where trunks and goten went. yes i had seen thim go into a dark portal abot 42 west 56 north. thanks king kai. pienw! this is the portal vegeta lets see where it takes us goku says. ha ha ha sasuke and naruto say as they fight. who are you sasuke and naruto say to vegete and goku. your worst nightmare big bang attack ha! boom!boom!boom!you thought i was dead sasuke said. shadow of the dancing leaf, multi clone jutsu. rasengan, sword of kusanagi chidori katana. final flash super kamehameha. Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom! ah the four say as they collide and fall.**

**v**egeta take one of these sensu beans. where did you get these . i got them on the way when i was going after goten and trunks eat it you idiots prepare to die. wait vegeta dont kill them. what you fool they are as strong as us they could probably gain their strenght and kill us. huh you two eat these beans they can help you. why didnt you kill us fool sasuke said. because i didnt come here for a fight i came for two children one with black hair and he is short, and the other with greyish purple hair only a little taller than the other. ok maybe i can help you find them naruto said. no! your going to finish this fight between me and you. they are looking for kids and i will help. if you want to fight come along. ok sasuke said. peiwn!peiwn!peiwn! nowhere im going to find konohamaru maybe he will know split up me and the tall one and you sasuke and the short one. ok! every body


	2. Chapter 2

The search for madara uchicha

hahahaha! where is madara uchicha the mysterious stranger says to a long haired civilian. I dont know who your talking about man let me go please you are up to no use for me double eraser cannon BOOM!BOOM! ha next person. wheres madara uchicha. pop!pop!pop! a lady messenger for madara uchica makes when popping gum, who wants to know. death if you dont tell me where madara uchicha is. hold it buddy! security!eraser shot valley! ah! boom! augh. tell me wheres madara uchicha is or you die like the rest of you peices of me now!ok! madara uchicha is in the fire village taking over right now but you can go there its 90east 70south. ha wait i thought you werent going to kill me thats what you thought no!Boom!aughhh!

wait whats your name man,goku, and vegeta is the short one your friends with. whats your name im naruto and the one with your friend is moves you used back there werent jutsu's were they. what are justsu's. things ninja's use chakra for when fighting to do special move like my multiclone jutsu. well then no i was not using jutsu's. i was using ki blast. oh yeah before we go i sensed something very powerful and we are getting close to it. how could you sense them. i can sense power levels or as you would say their chakra. oh cool. i know, i will take us there quicker. instant transmission. oh kakarot i see you finally made it here , now fight with us. Ok! Fusion!haa! gogeta ssj4! big bang kamehame ha! tsukuyomi!rasengan!haa! hahaha you thought some measly attacks would kill me ha ha ha!eraser shot valley!

pssh! the noise made as the mysterious stranger disappear. we lost him he's gone now ho will we find him again he might destroy the world goku and naruto say at the exact same time. to

back to trunks, goten, and konohamaru...

wait i never caught you two guys name what is it. trunks and goten trunks said,and your's goten said, of course, im konohamaru.i can teach you one jutsu and it is sexy transformation jutsu. no we cant learn jutsu's i think trunks said. you guys are ninjas but we are saiyans two of a different kind. thanks buddy for trying to teach me a jutsu even though i did not do anything. have a sensu bean i snagged 6 out your dads pocket when we shook hands goten. Sorry! we needed them and i know he was going to go get more anyway so i took the last of them my bad. its okay i think thats where he went anyway. lets chase after our fathers them because i sensed them come through the portal trunks said. lets go then goten said ''for our dads'' yea.

we have to find goten and trunks and lets get back to the flying. no i will instant transmission to ! hi guys goku says to trunks and goten. did you guys see a guy with a long black hoodie we are looking for him and so are these two with us. a guy with a long black hoodie! we just fought him about a hour we just fought him. he' s very strong we might have to teach these guys how to fuse. we need somebody to fuse with the little guy over there . me konoharu said. yes vegeta said. ican fuse with my snotty nose friend udon.

ok that will work even though it sounds disgusting and all. its okay im going to plug my nostrils up lets go! ok thats fine with me. peiwn!peiwn!peiwn!aay! snotty nose come with us and your friend vegeta said. no kipnappers!its ok konohamaru they are cool they will teach us how to fuse buddy. (sniff) ok! first one person move their arms left , and the other person arms go both persons arms go both fingers touch saying fusion ha.

Back to the mysterious stranger...

Madara Uchicha! Who are you? Im baby broly and I seek to Fuse with you to become the most strongestperson in the world. what makes you think I want to fuse with you, im already the strongest. because i can tell the future and it says you're going to die by a long black haired boy and a blond haired boy. sasuke and naruto is weak i can destroy them both. How about together idiot baby broly said. you cant come in here talking to me like that. if you dont fuse with me i will make you do it or i kill lets fuse then. take this earing baby broly said . we can fuse now ha!


End file.
